Loki, James, et le canapé
by Eris Laufeyson
Summary: Y a vraiment pas besoin de résumé, vraiment. Tout est dans le titre !


Hello ! Juste une réponse a un prompt Tumblr, que j'ai écris pendant que je regardais Iron Man cette après midi ! J'espere que ça vous plaira, et j'introduis mon nouveau ship du moment bien trop délaissé, le Lucky (Loki x Bucky). Etrange, mais je suis sure qu'il est bourré de potentiel. Le prompt était : Personne A baille, Personne B se moque d'elle alors A surenchérit.

L'image est a DKettchen !

Bonne Lecture, et merci pour vos reviews sur Dernier Voyage et Missing Piece :)

* * *

Loki et son homme étaient posés dans le canapé de l'appartement que le dieu, nouvellement reconverti en professeur d'histoire dans un lycée de Boston, louait depuis qu'il était arrivé sur Terre, 10 ans plus tôt.

Donc Loki était dans le canapé avec Bucky, et ils regardaient cette super série anglaise, qui parlait d'un médecin qui voyageait dans le temps et l'espace. Géniaux, ces anglais.

Bucky était allongé, adossé à un accoudoir, les jambes suffisamment écartées pour que Loki puisse s'y nicher. Il avait un bras passé avec possessivité autour de la taille, son autre main traçant de petits cercles dans son cou.

Leurs relations avaient été compliquées, au départ. Ils ne s'entendaient pas bien. Loki était mesquin, cynique. Bucky était traumatisé, et très mal luné. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas faits pour s'entendre. Et puis un jour, alors qu'ils étaient à la Tour Stark, que Steve était en mission et que Bucky avait eu des terreurs nocturnes, c'est Loki qui avait réussi à le calmer.

Et puis ils avaient passé du temps ensemble, et finalement Loki avait trouvé comment désactiver le Code du Winter Soldier.

Et de fil en aiguille, ils avaient continué de flirter, et un beau jour Bucky avait craqué, il avait plaqué Loki contre le mur d'un quelconque couloir, l'avait embrassé comme jamais, passant ses mains sur le cul oh combien parfait du dieu, qui nouait ses jambes autour de sa taille en gémissant.

Et les voilà, 10 ans plus tard, dans le canapé de chez Loki, devant cette série. Il commençait à se faire tard, et Bucky bailla de façon plus ou moins classe. Loki ricana discrètement.

« Être beau est donc si fatiguant que ça ? »

Bucky connaissait ce petit ton, celui qui voulait dire « Hin hin je suis bien fier de moi, je vais bien t'emmerder ! » et heureusement qu'il savait comment réagir dans ce genre de situation, parce que ça devenait souvent … explosif avec Loki. Bucky lui répondit, à peu près sur le même ton.

« Etant donné que tu es la créature la plus sexy et la plus sublime que l'univers ai jamais vu, tu dois être épuisé, mon ange. »

Loki tourna la tête vers lui, rougissant furieusement. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau, nom de dieu. Avec ses grands yeux verts sinople et ses putains de cheveux noirs un peu bouclés et sa peau laiteuse.

Bucky le renversa sur le canapé, attrapent ses poignets de sa main en métal et les coinçant au dessus de sa tête. Il se plaça au dessus de son amant, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

« Alors, fatigué ou prêt à me montrer de quoi tu es capable ? »

Loki sourit, frissonnant à l'avance. Il renversa sa tête vers l'arrière, dégageant son cou, et se cambra pour que leurs bassins se touchent.

« C'est quand tu veux, James. »

Bucky l'embrassa avec férocité. Ca lui faisait un effet de dingue, d'entendre Loki prononcer son nom, surtout de cette façon.

Les vêtements volèrent, et l'épisode de la série britannique continuait de se dérouler alors que plus personne ne se préoccupait de si oui ou non il fallait cligner des yeux, comme le criait le médecin dans la tv.

Bucky était bien trop occupé à faire grimper aux rideaux son amant qui était si réceptif, beh oui, quand on avait le sublime dieu de la malice qui se cambrait en gémissant sous ses coups de reins, on en profitait au max.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, elle me font si plaisir :)  
Je suis sure que vous avez reconnu quelle est la série que nos deux amoureux regardent :)

A Plus dans l'bus !  
Eris


End file.
